Basically Death Battle 10: The Punisher vs Red Hood
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Two killers go head to head! It's Punisher vs Red Hood!


(Death Battle theme)

Wiz: Assassins and murderers, both very dangerous.

Boomstick: Because they could be your mother, your father, or yourself!

Wiz: Like Red Hood, the former Robin.

Boomstick: And The Punisher, the mean killing machine! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!

Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a death battle!

Red Hood:

Real Name: Jason Peter "Rojo" Todd

Alias: Robin 2

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 102 kg / 225 lbs

Formerly the second Robin

Arsenal

Zip-Kick

Dual Handguns

Hollow-point Armour-piecing shells (able to stop a tank)

Flashbang

Grapnel Gun

Taser

Shurikens

Combat Knives:

Sharp enough to cut Batman's grappling cable

Red Hood Helmet:

Offers protection from knives, gunfire and gas

Has a built-in radio transmitter/receiver

Starlite night vision lenses

Built in breathalyser

Has built-in explosives which Jason can detonate

Light body armor with built-in taser

Pair of magical "All-blades":

Materialised whenever he wants

Can match up against the Swords of Hephaestus

Electric gliding wings

Japanese military grade cyber-armor arm blades

Grenades

Lasers on his arm

Has access to a specific type of venom like Banes although it is much stronger and does not turn him into a huge, mindless beast

Abilities

Weapon Master

Marksmanship

Tactical Analysis

Intimidation

Peak Human Physiological Abilities

Stealth

Master Martial Artist

Training under Batman (as Robin II)

Additional martial arts (post-Robin II)

League of assassins

All-Caste (New 52)

Has a punch taught by the All Caste that removes someones powers and immortality

Indomitable Will

Master Escape Artist

Master Acrobatics

Genius Level Intellect

Resistant to many forms of toxins

High tolerance for pain

Fake Out: Red Hood attempts to shoot his pistol, but it misfires. He then throws the pistol at his enemy, it bounces back to him, he cocks it and fires.

Feats

Orchestrated a masterful scheme to get his hands on the Joker by tricking Black Mask in freeing him by feigning a mob war.

Forces Lobo to his knees

Takes down Lady Shiva in a single motion

Has assembled his own team of anti-heros (twice)

Was able to break out of Supergirl's grip (twice) who claims "no human is that strong" and even sneaks away from her despite her senses

Was able to hold his own against Green Arrow in a sword fight

Is respected by the League of Assassins

Was choosen to lead the League of Assassins if both Ra's and Talia al Ghul are out of the picture

Holds his own against Batman and Nightwing

Implies that he has been holding back in each one of his battles with Batman

Defeated Batman (Dick Grayson) and Robin (Tim Drake) alongside Scarlet

Held his own against Deathstroke and even defeated him, even though he wasn't trying to kill him

Collected the heads of several gangsters after killing them in merely 20 minutes

Has effortlessly flipped a 600 pound women over his shoulders

Gets the crap beaten out of him by Batman and even gets pushed through several layers of walls and is perfectly fine

Founding member of the Outlaws.

Immobilised the Teen Titans

Defeated Tim Drake and Catwoman

Killed an alternate universe Joker

Holds down the roof of a broken building

His kick makes Deathstroke fly

Fast enough to dodge rockets and laser fire

Kicks off an airplane door

Punches through the hull of a military submarine

Fought a SWAT team while naked

Can fight blind

Fought a large group of Talons by himself

Outruns a man on a vehicle

Weaves in-between alien bullets and Supergirl compliments him on his speed and skill

Can shoot accurately on moving peoples' feet

Can quick-shot before gun men could react

Can shoot faster than a man moving on a hi-tech motorcycle

Dodges Batgirl's batarangs

Resists mind control from H.I.V.E

Survives an explosion by a bazooka

Dodges Deathstrokes fire and Victor's sniper fire

Beats Mr Freeze and a Talon at the same time

Breaks out of chains set by the League of Assassin's, says they're a joke

Beats up a large group of Shiva trained Man-Bats

Easily beats the GCPD SWAT team

Fights Ravager to a stalemate

Beats a godly powered Ra's al Ghul in a sword duel

Beats a group of alien constructs in seventeen seconds

Uses agility to survive a fall Supergirl thought would kill him

Has been shown taking down multiple opponents unaided and single handedly bested an Untitled, powerful beings with superhuman physical attributes, a healing factor and nigh immunity to conversional pain

Fought off joker's paralytic toxin through sheer force of will

Faster fighter than Tim Drake

Withstood blow after blow with a crowbar from The Joker

Easily takes on Meta Humans such as Man-Bat

Took down a gang while constantly dodging bullets fired from 30 different places

Easily stood up after getting thrown into a building, cracking the concrete

Flaws

He is still only human

While his iconic Red Hood helmet is resistant against most bladed weapons and bullets, daggers with special metals like ones used by the Talons can crack it

Has been blown up before his resurrection

Prone to rage initially upon resurrection

Most violent and ruthless member of the Batman Family

Nearly killed by Flamingo

Alternate Forms

Arkham Knight:

Militia Deployment

Numerous Militia Drones

Militia Remote control helicopters

Militia troops

Militia Brutes

Militia Cobra Tanks

Cloudbuster

Militia Assassins

Feats

Joined with Scarecrow, The Riddler, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, and The Penguin in taking down Batman.

Formed an army of Miltia troopers

Saved Batman from Scarecrow, there by redeeming himself

Killed Black Mask and stopped his crime wave on Gotham

The Punisher:

Background

Real Name: Frank "Castle" Castiglione

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 91 kg / 200 lbs

Former US Marine Captain

4 year Vietnam Veteran

Age:45 (during his peak in popularity during the 1990s)

Is of Italian-American descent.

Weapons

Ka-bar knife

Basically any real-life gun you can think of (Kid-friendly versions of Punisher use laser or plasma guns but are functionally the same).

Assault rifles

Grenade launchers

Shotguns

Pistols

Mini-Gun and Machine Guns

Sniper rifles

Uzis

RPG

Various torture and execution methods.

Heavy bulletproof chest plate.

Fighting Styles

Nash Ryu Jujitsu

Ninjutsu

Shorin-Ryu Karate

Hwarang-Do

Chin Na

On par with superhuman martial artists in terms of skills including Spider-Man, Kraven the Hunter, Kingpin, Daredevil, and Captain America.

Abilities

Martial artist

High Pain Tolerance

Peak Human Conditioning

Peak Human Strength

Excellent reflexes

Marksmanship

Feats

Regularly defeats hordes of other human gunmen all by himself.

This includes fighting hordes of Viet Cong during the Vietnam War. [1]

Blocked Captain America's shield.

Killed Vulture (Jimmy Natale) and The Russian.

Survived an encounter with Electro.

Tranquilized Daredevil.

Killed the Kingpin in PunisherMax (Non-canon).

Fought evenly with Moon Knight before the fight was interrupted.

Is so dangerous not even S.H.I.E.L.D can't find him or protect an important guy from him.

Stole a bomb from the military.

Tanked a blast from a very old Iron Man Armor.

Held his own against Spider-Man, Daredevil, Wolverine, Captain America and much more.

Beat several superhumans including The Russian (Superhuman immune to bullets and knives).

Resisted Ghost Rider's Penance Stare by in his own words, "regretting nothing".

Tracks down Captain America's Rebel HQ.

Ran over Wolverine with a steamroller.

Captures Spider-Man.

Easily defeated Deadpool.

Flaws

Is still 100% human with no actual superpowers.

While his chest is normally armored; his limbs and face rarely are so.

Mentally unstable, sadistic, violent, temperamental and a psychopath. His vengeful nature made him infamous for his brutal methods of torture and mutilation.

Killed by Daken and the Ultimate universe Punisher.

Died from gunshot wounds against the Black Dawn (Though he devastated the group).

Was almost killed by Kingpin twice

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to end this debate once and for all!

Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

In a warehouse, Red Hood was standing, with dead bodies around him. Suddenly, Punisher kicked down the door and walked in. Red Hood turned to him and quickly pulled out a pistol.

FIGHT!

Red Hood started firing at Punisher, who quickly rolled out of the way. Punisher jumped up, pulling out a pistol of his own. Red Hood sprinted at Punisher and kicked the pistol out of his hand. Red Hood aimed the pistol at Punisher's head, who grabbed Red Hood's arm. Punisher threw Red Hood over his head, taking the pistol out of his hand. Red Hood got up and tried to punch Punisher, but Punisher ducked the punch and kneed Red Hood in the stomach. Red Hood answered back with a series of back hands and punches. Punisher pulled out a knife and started slicing at Red Hood. Red Hood was caught with the knife twice, but ducked the third attack. Punisher continued attacking, as Red Hood either blocked it, ducked under it or jumped over it. Red Hood back flipped further away from Punisher and pulled out some shurikens. Red Hood threw the shurikens at Punisher. All of the shurikens dug into Punisher's chest and arms as he pulled them out. Red Hood sprinted at Punisher and they went back to close combat. Red Hood uppercut Punisher, but Punisher head-butted him. Red Hood jumped up and kneed Punisher twice in the face. He then spun around and kicked Punisher backwards before touching the ground. Punisher grabbed two Uzis and Red Hood pulled out two handguns. They started firing at each other. The bullets started hitting each other until both men ran out of ammo. Red Hood threw both handguns, hitting Punisher in the face. Punisher dropped the Uzis and picked up a baseball bat one of the dead bodies dropped. Punisher tried to attack Red Hood, but Red Hood grabbed the baseball bat. Punisher spun around and pulled the baseball bat out of Red Hood's grasp before hitting him with it to the face. Punisher started rapidly hitting Red Hood with the baseball bat before he eventually rolled out of the way. Punisher threw the baseball bat at Red Hood before grabbing an RPG. Punisher fired a rocket. Red Hood rolled out of the way, but the explosion sent him flying. Punisher picked up a minigun and slowly walked towards Red Hood, aiming the gun at him. Punisher pulled the trigger and started firing at Red Hood, who quickly rolled out of the way again. Punisher followed Red Hood with his bullets before Red Hood threw a flash bang at Punisher. The flash bang went off as a bright light exploded in Punisher's face. He dropped the minigun as the flash bang wore off. Punisher looked around, but Red Hood was nowhere to be found. Red Hood was on a pipe above Punisher. He jumped down with a knife and dug it into the back of Punisher's neck. Red Hood opened up the cut and threw a grenade into it. Red Hood then shot the grapple gun into Punisher's chest and threw the gun away. The gun pulled Punisher towards it away from Red Hood as the grenade exploded.

Blood and body parts rained down as Red Hood walked out of the warehouse.

KO!

On Red Hood's side of the screen, he shot a picture of Punisher with a pistol. On Punisher's side of the screen, a janitor was cleaning up his remains.

Boomstick: What an explosive exit!

Wiz: Punisher had the strength advantage over Red Hood, but Red Hood used the speed, intellect and stealth he had to his advantage.

Boomstick: And he was trained by Batman! Freaking Batman!

Wiz: Red Hood outmatched Punisher with his skills.

Boomstick: I guess you could say Punisher has been punished!

Wiz: The winner is Red Hood.

Next time...

A cyborg in a black suit was staring down with a man wearing an orange mask.

Raiden vs Deathstroke.


End file.
